Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $3.26d+9.75d-2.65$
Solution: Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $d$ terms. $\phantom{=}{3.26}d+{9.75}d-2.65$ $=\left({3.26}+{9.75}\right)\cdot d-2.65$ $=\left(13.01\right)\cdot d-2.65$ $=13.01d-2.65$ The simplified expression is $13.01d-2.65$